


Sketch

by alby_mangroves



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Art, Drawing, Exhibitionism, Fanart, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 09:45:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5738965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alby_mangroves/pseuds/alby_mangroves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“You’d better not touch yourself while you draw. Or you’ll never finish the picture.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Steve found another pencil. It slipped in his sweaty hand, but he grasped it tight. “You’d better not come till the picture is done,” Steve retorted.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sketch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [osprey_archer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/osprey_archer/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sketch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4542525) by [osprey_archer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/osprey_archer/pseuds/osprey_archer). 



> So this was supposed to be a [Brooklyn Sketchbook](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4973974/chapters/11424145) chapter, but I decided to keep it separate for reasons of Steve probably wouldn't share his private porn stash with the world, idk, just got a feeling about that ;)
> 
> The fic which inspired this is part of the   
> [Reciprocity series](http://archiveofourown.org/series/161309) by osprey_archer which is awesome and you should totally read ♥

 

 

**[LJ](http://alby-mangroves.livejournal.com/) | [TUMBLR](http://artgroves.tumblr.com/post/137443833904/bucky-knows-how-to-hold-a-pose-for-steve-for)**


End file.
